sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The War at Home (film)
| starring = | music = Basil Poledouris | cinematography = Peter Levy | editing = Craig Bassett | studio = Touchstone Pictures | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = November 20, 1996 | runtime = 119 min. | country = US | language = English | budget = $3 million | gross = $44,722 }} The War at Home is a 1996 Vietnam War drama film starring, directed, and co-produced by Emilio Estevez. The film also stars Kathy Bates and Martin Sheen. Writer James Duff adapted his 1984 play Home Front. Plot Jeremy Collier is a returning Vietnam War hero whose experiences leave him unable to adjust to the quiet realities of small town life. Bob Collier, Jeremy's father, expects his son to go back to his life as it was, without understanding the problems of PTSD. Jeremy's mother, Maurine, treats him "like he's a 10-year-old," and seems to think he should forget about his war experiences. His sister Karen is more understanding of his readjustment problems, but their father doesn't want her to help her brother. When the family's Thanksgiving celebration occurs and Jeremy refuses to put on his "nice" clothes and instead decides to wear his combat uniform and medal. At the conclusion of the Thanksgiving celebration, Jeremy pulls his handgun on his father and his family, explaining the hate he feels for his father because he wouldn't lend Jeremy money to leave the country to escape the draft. Cast * Kathy Bates as Maurine Collier * Martin Sheen as Bob Collier * Emilio Estevez as Jeremy Collier * Kimberly Williams as Karen Collier * Corin Nemec as Donald * Carla Gugino as Melissa * Ann Hearn as Professor Tracey Production The film was made for $3 million, following a deal Estevez cut with Disney (who would later under-promote the film) to appear in D3: The Mighty Ducks, and was distributed by Touchstone Pictures.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0118117/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv The soundtrack is faithful to the time period, using music from artists such as Buffalo Springfield, and Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young. Singer Jena Kraus is featured singing a folk version of the song "Me and Bobby Mcgee" as well. Release The film was released in theatres on November 20, 1996. It was a box office failure, grossing only $43,000. The film was released on DVD in the US in September 2002. Reception The film received mixed reviews, with a 60% "fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1075864-war_at_home/?search=the%20war%20at%20h Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B- and said, "The Vietnam-flashback material doesn’t resonate as sharply as it did when screenwriter James Duff first presented this as a stage play in 1984. But with Sheen doing a nice turn as a bewildered Dad and Kathy Bates such a nerve-rattling force as the kill-em-with-cleanliness mother, the agonized family dynamics are effectively awful." Stephen Holden of The New York Times remarked how familiar the premise was, but that the film "still finds moments of wrenching sadness in its microscopic examination of an all-American family torn apart by the Vietnam War," and praised the performances and themes. References External links * * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s war films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:American war films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Vietnam War films Category:Film scores by Basil Poledouris Category:Films directed by Emilio Estevez Category:Thanksgiving in films